ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 29: Reunion
Reunion is the 3rd chapter of the Awakening Arc and 29th in the Reboot Saga. Story Wen, Malik, Cade, Azazel, & Kyoka arrive to the mall. The digimon run out. Wen: Come back Agumon! Kyoka: Don't worry, I made the digimon look like normal, Nobody will think their strange. Cade: Wow Magic is that useful. '''Malik then calls out to a familiar face. '''Malik: Hey Kaiden! Kaiden: Wen & Malik? '''He runs over to them. '''Wen: Long time no see. '''Kyoka walks over and taps his forehead. '''Kaiden: Woah a sexy woman touched me I can-what the hell! '''Kaiden falls to the ground. '''Kaiden: I have so many questions! Patamon: Kaiden! Kaiden: Patamon? '''The two hug. Wen: Don't worry buddy I will explain everything to you on a way to some food! Azazel: Wen we don't have time. Wen: I have fought two battles on a empty stomach! Wen,Kaiden, Agumon, & Patamon run off. They find a food stand. '''Wen: Hey, Kaiden do you got some cash? Kaiden: Nope, I never have cash you know that. Wen: Then I got an Idea! Kaiden: Ugh I like your plans sometimes but definitely not in these situations! Agumon: What is it! Wen: We are gonna steal it! Eden: I see you guys haven't change a bit! '''Wen and the others turn around scared. '''Kaiden: Oh it's just Eden, you got your memories back. Biyomon: Just because it's us doesn't mean you can continue! Eden: It's been awhile, Patamon Kaiden and Agumon. Wen: She completely ignored me?! '''Eden gives them food as they walk back. '''Wen: Wait Eden I- Eden: Oh surprised your here thought you would be killing someone else. '''Wen stands speechless as she walks away. '''Wen: I don't get what I did. Kaiden: You did kill Meicoomon without mercy. Wen: It was the right decision to make... Kaiden: No one disagrees, but you could of executed better. The group makes it back to the meeting spot. Jackie & Mei run up to them. Jackie: Wen, Kaiden its been too long! Mei: I can't believe I missed you guys! Wen: Same here-''' Wen & Jason glance at each other as they stare each other down. '''Azazel: Let me explain the situation in full detail, as you know the reboot that was supposed to fix the human world took your memories and alter your bodies. Cade: I would understand taking our memories but why alter our bodies. Malik: If we had different bodies we would have different thoughts about our fighting capability. Azazel: Gennai spent 6 months looking for you guys but the time axis has been out of sync again. Mei: Again, seriously?! Azazel: Using Wen's sword we were able to find him and he led us to the rest of you. Wen: You guys kept messing with my dreams! Azazel: Stop interrupting!! '''Azazel hits Wen on the head '''Wen: Yes sir!! Malik: Does Wen seem different to you? Jackie: Yeah, I never seen him stand down like that. Azazel: Now direct your attention to the screens ahead. '''Kyoka brings up 20 images using magic. '''Eden: Wow, how is she doing that? Mei: It's like magic. Kyoka: It is Magic. Azazel: This group of individuals is called themselves the Devils. They appeared a little over a year ago. They have been hitting crucial points in our city barriers. Jason: City? Kyoka: Yes Central City, you guys didn't visit it during your last visit? Jason: I guess not... Azazel: This one name is Gorgan he has the power to increase his muscle strength, his partner is Flamedramon. Wen: I fought him, but he didn't have a digimon with him. Agumon: I would of destroy that flame guy! Kyoka: Probably because they didn't want to reveal it yet. Azazel: Please no interruptions, next we have Hali & Orphis they are partner with Halsemon & Shurimon, Hali can apparently fly and Orphis makes anyone weak around her. Eden: She can fly? Biyomon: She doesn't have wings though! Mei: So people get weak around her? Palamon: Don't worry I can take her. Azazel: Next we have, Dexian & Zan they are partner with Digmon & Stardosmon, Dexian claims to be the best hacker in the world, while Zan can control shadows. Malik: A hacker? Tentomon: He's can't be better than you! Cade: He can control shadows... Gomamon: That's a frighting ability. Azazel: These two may seem weak but they aren't, Veita & Satorious, they are partner with Submamon & Rapidmon. Veita can control water while Satorious can control minds. Kaiden: So one that controls people can't be that strong. Patamon: Such a weakling, he shall burn! Jackie: Water, doesn't seem that strong? Gatomon: Don't let your guard down. Azazel: These last 3 we have little to no data on, Vetto & Kage. They may or may not have a partner. All we know about Kage is that he can teleport, and Vetto seems like a muscular man. Jason: He looks strong. Gabumon: Look at the scary face! Wen: Kage, I swear that's not his name, right Agumon. Agumon: Ya right! Azazel: Now the leader of the Devils, is Rojin, he is partner with Magnamon. One of the Royal Knights. He is the strongest member. Malik: Royal Knight, you mean like Jesmon & Alphamon? Kyoka: Alphamon is on the level on the Royal Knights, but he isn't one of them, Omegamon is. Jason: So your telling me that digimon is on the same level as Omegamon?! Malik: Looks like we got into a lot of danger. Eden notices Wen trembling she tries to reach out to him. Eden(thinking): Wen looks scared, I should try comforting him. Eden: Wen are you ok- Wen: Ahhh, I'm so excited, I can't wait to fight them all! As Wen yells each digidestined looks and smiles at him. Kyoka: So even now you know the danger your getting in your still not scared. Azazel: Your just like him. Von(Kage): So you guys are talking behind our backs huh! '''The team turns around to see Kage, Orphis, & Vetto behind them. '''Wen: It's you....What's your name again! Von(Kage): I don't need to remind you again, because your not going to be around much longer! Characters Introduced Orphis Dexian Veita Zan Satorious Digivolutions None occurred Page Layouts Category:Chapters Awakening Arc